Deception of the Unknown
by Emmery Dawn
Summary: Lilac lived her life as best as she could. An event changed the very way she looked at the person she loved most. The one she loves knows more than she does and holds many secrets that he is dieing to tell her. Will she be able to handle the secrets and news that changes anything and everything she has ever known?


Chapter 1

"How could this get any worse?" I said sitting on the curb trying to pick gum of the bottom of my shoe with a stick.

"Well…" Veronica said grinning down at me and winking.

"Okay, I know you could think of a million things." I said sighing while getting up dropping the stick and walking on the edge of the curb. I balanced my fragile small body on the strip of concert.

"Million and one to be exact." She said copying me with her slender tall body. "Okay let's see you could have stepped in…" Veronica said while I looked around and listened to my surrounding. Millions of children dragged their parents to their favorite ride. Giddy people stuffing their face with random combinations of grease and or chocolate dipped treats. Children waving down to their friends as they are twenty feet in the air. Adults trying to beat their children at games they have no chance of winning. Other children going round and round on animals as their parents take pictures. Then I see him. He was standing next to a ticket stand and he was slowly scanning the environment like I was. "Hey, did you hear a word I said?" Veronica said while put her long fingered hand on her hip. Veronica is a seventeen year old girl with big brown eyes and long curly blonde hair. Plus, let's not forget that personality, almost forgot that big attitude. Without saying a word I automatically turned around and started walking. "Hey, Lilac? Where are you going?" she said running after me, because when she noticed I wasn't by her side. I was already out off the amusement park by this time. "Lilac?" She yelled as she ran out of the entrance doors. She looked around till she saw me twenty away on a bus bench. I had my face in my hands by now.

"He is here." I said between my fingers. Veronica was about ten feet away from me when someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Veronica?" I mummbled wondering why she wasn't sitting by my side yet. I could her faint whispers, but couldn't make out their words,

"Aiden?" With a slight pause the whispers start again. I tried is make out the words, but my brain gets cloudy. "Why haven't you told her? You need too. She is a totally mess when she sees you. She can barely cope with anything else. Everything she does begins her back to that day. She is going to find out one way or another. We can't keep secrets forever. Us and them can help her and protect her from them. It would be better if she hear it from you. She misses you. You know?" I heard footstep moving as if someone was pacing back and forth.

"I know."

At the sound of the voice that is so familiar to me. I turned and saw a perfect guy with a worried look on his face as he spoke to Veronica. I saw Aiden, a funny, loving, slender, built, good looking, tall, and wanted by every girl who saw him. His perfectly shaped face still held the same worried look. His dark gray eyes held a feeling that looked like pain in them. His flawlessly sculptured body muscles, which have been touched by my face, tensed with each passing word as they spoke. His love for goofy, sarcastic, fragile, smart, self confident, light blue eyed, dark brown haired, not perfect, and emotionally Lilac never seem to fade.

"Go." Veronica finally said pointing in my direction. Before she could even finish raising her hand I was gone.

Luckily, the amusement park was close to an actually park. This was a place someone could relax and forget about the thoughts that race though their brain. The one's I haven't been able to express or comprehend lately. When I walked under the enormous black gates and chose the bench over by a gigantic willow. I sat down and take a deep breath and started looking around. Children running around playing tag. An elderly woman feeding some white doves that come around right before winter. Tree filled with small creatures with busy lives. The bench was completely shadowed by the tree it sat under. I laid down on the bench and put my arm over my eyes. I needed to block the rapid changing of my world. I slowly started drifting of to some past memories.

"No peeking." He said with his hands over my eyes. His firm hands delicately placed over my eyes, never daring to hurt them.

"I'm not." I said with a giggle then putting my piano fingers hands over his. He walked behind me guiding me through unknown. With one of his fingers, he twisted it around one of mine. His way of telling me he is going to help through this mysterious world around us. He finally lets go…

"Open." He said.

I slowly moved my hands down to my side. I kept my eyes closed till I felt him come and grab my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Okay they are…" Before I could finish my eyes are stunned by what they saw. Beauty that is indescribable surrounded me. A waterfall about twenty-five feet high sprayed water all around us. Mist hit my face and I giggled. Lushes green trees and plants bordered the waterfall. Like a picture straight out of a magazine.

"Like it?" he said sitting me down on a massive rock few feet from the waterfall itself.

"I hate it." I said with a scuff then playing with the mist that left a trail of water on my arm.

"Really?" he said sarcastically while sitting next to me on the same rock. He turned me to face him and I scooted closer to him and sitting my head on his chest. "My big baby." He said.

"Big?" I said pushing off his chest.

"My cute, beautiful, funny, an amazing baby." I just smiled at the better statement and put my head back on his chest. He laid his chin on my head. I could feel the warmth of his neck, which gave me chills. "I found this place when I went hiking with your brother."

"Wow. I bet that was fun." I said mockingly. He just chuckled and looked down at me. I looked up at him and he kissed my nose. He stood up and bent down and picked me up and started caring me like a husband carries his new wife. "Where are we going?" I said out of curiosity. He just smiled. We went to the back of the waterfall that reveled a hidden cave. He carried me till we were absolutely covered by a shower or water. He slowly dropped me to my feet. Drips of water trickled down his bangs and face. He wrapped his arms around me till we were close enough to hear each other's heartbeat. He looked at me with love in his eyes. I turned bashfully and he grabbed my chin to face him again. He pulled my face closer and leaned into kiss me.

"Lilac?" a voice said making me want to cry. I slowly sat up on the bench, but I dare not opened my eyes. I feel the person of the voice slide into the sit next to me. We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. I still haven't opened my eyes. I had my face in my palms. The same bench situation as before. Sounds flew their way through my eyes. The afternoon joggers. The rusty noisy swings. The birds singing their love songs. Then I hear me phone in my back pocket vibrate. I slowly grabbed it with opening my eyes. I flipped it up and opening one eye slightly to see what it said. One new message from Aiden. I hesitated, but finally read it.

"Hey, guess what? You are the most beautiful girl I will ever know and I love you so much. I missed your voice. I missed your long dark hair. I missed your gorgeous eyes. I miss your sarcasm that is your second language. I miss how you would jokingly hit me and tell me how I was in an abusive relationship. I miss how you don't care what others thought of you. I miss how when you get mad your nose flares. I miss how you would act yourself no matter where you are and no matter who watches. I love how when we were together you acted shy. I miss you playing hard to get. I miss you telling me random animal facts. I just miss saying and telling you how much I love and miss you."

I felt the same, but I could feel tears running down my cheek. I sent a message back…

"I'm sorry. I have to go." I gently got up when I feel my phone vibrate again.

"Bye. Cute, beautiful, funny, an amazing baby…"


End file.
